The Stream of Life
by Kokoro No Chikara
Summary: A new deadly disease has broken out in soul society. It's called Methabanium, but it will only affect one highranked person. Who is it? How much will he suffer from this disease? Hinted: Hitsugaya x Hinamori. Mostly Hitsugayacentric
1. Chapter 1

**Stream Of Life**

_**Chapter One: What's Wrong!**_

It was a bright and sunny morning as usual in Soul Society, so Hinamori decided to pay a visit to Shiro-chan's office. When she got there, however, she found an unusual scene. Matsumoto was doing paperwork, and Shiro-chan was the one sleeping on the couch. Well, not really sleeping. He had a white cloth on his forehead; cheeks tinged pink, and were breathing rather harshly. This was not the normal Shiro-chan.

Hinamori: Matsumoto-san, what happened!

Matsumoto: Taichou, apparently, isn't feeling very well today, so I took over.

Hinamori: Oh…

She walked over to the couch and looked at Shiro-chan for a while. Then, unconsciously, she slipped her hand into his. Before she had time to feel embarrassed, she noticed something unusual. The usual freezing (literally) captain was burning. What's wrong?

Hinamori: Matsumoto-san!

Matsumoto: Hai? What's wrong?

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun is burning up! He's always cold!

Matsumoto: What?

Hinamori: Seriously! We should get him to Unohana-taichou's office immediately!

Matsumoto: Hai!

A little while later….

Unohana: What!

Well, you can't blame her. She just heard a loud, anxious rapping at the door, and then in burst Hinamori, followed by Matsumoto who was holding an unconscious boy. It took Unohana some time to register just who the boy was. With a gasp of recognition, she realized the boy was Hitsugaya Toushirou, boy genius captain of the elite 10th division.

Unohana: What's wrong!

Hinamori: It's Shi-Hitsugaya-taichou! He's burning up, and you know how he's always

freezing!

Unohana pointed to a bed, indicating that they put Hitsugaya on the bed. Then, she began examining him carefully. First she couldn't find anything wrong, then she remembered something that made her gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The deadly Methabanium Disease**_

Unohana's flashback:

"_Unohana-taichou! There have been reports from central room 45!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_A new disease will soon infect one important person of Soul Society. It is due to happen next week, and is reported to be deadly._

"_And its symptoms…?"_

"_Bad"_

"_How?"_

"_First, the victim begins to quiver and lose breath, then they begin to burn up at an alarming speed. No matter what, they won't sweat from the fever. Those symptoms will become steadily worse and the victim will also soon lose desire to live because of the intense pain. A while later, all there previous battle wounds from before will come back all at once. Finally, Their fever will go above 65 degrees C. In short, they will die a painful and hopeless death._

"_Isn't there any way to stop this?"_

"_Afraid not, ma'am. The center is trying to find a cure, but so far, there has been no leads."_

"_The disease is called…?"_

"_Methabanium, taichou, Methabanium."_

End of Flashback

Unohana was snapped from her heavy train of thoughts buy and surprisingly brusque Hinamori. "Well? Taichou? Is Hitsugaya-taichou going to be alright?"

Unohana looked at the panicky Hinamori and serious Matsumoto. She really didn't want to have to be the one to break the bad news to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fatal Symptoms 

**Hinamori:** What? Shiro-chan is going to die!

As expected she was devastated by the abrupt news. So shocked that she forgot to call him Hitsugaya-taichou.

**Hinamori:** Why! Isn't there some kind of solution for this disease, Methawhatsits?

**Matsumoto:** Hinamori… Taichou will overcome this. He always overcomes…

Just then, a stir from Hitsugaya jerked them all back to the current situation.

**Hitsugaya:** Groan…

**Hinamori:** Are you okay?

Well, that was obvious. He was shivering uncontrollably, and heat took the place of the usual cold air that radiated from his body. That was definitely a very bad sign. Hitsugaya began to mutter senseless words and kept on whispering: "Momo… momo…protect…always… Hearing this, Hinamori broke down.

The next day, Hinamori woke very early and went to pay a visit to Hitsugaya in the 4th division hospital. She had very high hopes that he will be in better condition. The fact was the exact opposite. She saw that now Hitsugaya was awake, but sincerely wished he wasn't. His emerald eyes had almost lost all their fire and were blank and expressionless.

She sat next to him for hours, but he doesn't seem to take in her presence. Instead, he just stared pointlessly at the wall all around him. Seeing him in such a state pained Hinamori so much that she wanted to run away. She could still remember how Shiro-chan was like when he was little. Completely different from what he is now. She could still barely remember…

Flashback:

"Shiro-chan!" Shouted a five year old Hinamori. "Whaaaaaaaat?" Hitsugaya responded back lazily. Even though he was only around 50 years younger than Hinamori, or bed wetter Momo, as he liked to call her, he was still much, much shorter. "I lost Gummy" Hinamori sobbed. "Ahh, wut the hell. He's but a torn and dirty stuffed animal. I can make you another one right away." Hitsugaya seemed not to care about the crying Hinamori, but in fact, it greatly saddened him. Hinamori thought that her Shiro-chan will take at least two weeks to make her a new butterfly, but instead, he had it ready by tomorrow. "Wow, how can I ever thank you for this?" Hitsugaya stared as Momo examined her new Gummy. "Since when have you began to talk so formal!" He tried to sound annoyed, but actually wasn't bothered at all. "You're the best, Shiro-chan!" "You're the best, Shiro-chan!" 

End of flashback

Just then, Hinamori was awakened gently from her sweet dream.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Always**_

For the next couple of days, Hinamori was rarely seen anywhere else other than beside Hitsugaya's bedside. She tried everything, talking to him, telling jokes, and even crying on him, although that was involuntary. Unfortunately, nothing changed.

On the fourth day, Hinamori thought of some jokes to tell. However, when she got there, she did not find Hitsugaya lying unconscious on the bed. Instead, she saw that Unohana-taichou and some 4th division elite squads trying to restrain a thrashing Shiro-chan.

**Hinamori:** What's wrong, Unohana-taichou? What are you doing to Shiro-chan, no, Hitsugaya-taichou?

**Unohana:** Bad news, he's reached the stage of seeing life as meaningless, and losing the desire to live. Moreover, this feeling can be of great strain to one's health if they are sick with Methabanium.

**Hinamori: **Isn't there some way to… 

**Unohana: **One way to delay the whole process. To have one he trusts by his side. But this is a very hard job. The person cannot sleep, or rest until Hitsugaya is fully healed, which could take quite some time. In addition, she will have to keep talking to Hitsugaya, most preferable would be old memories they had together…

**Hinamori: ** I will do it.

**Unohana: **Okay. Right now we have him with the IV and the oxygen mask. When we first take it off, he'll probably be comatose for some time. Once he wakes up, he'll begin to do again what just happened. Good luck.

**Hinamori:** I will help him overcome this! I won't give up until I do!

When Unohana taichou left after she took off the oxygen mask, she left the two youngsters alone. Hinamori looked sadly at the stationary Hitsugaya. His stunning eyes were hidden behind his eyelids. _Remembering when we were together._

"Shiro-chan, I'll always be by your side, _always_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: By Your Side 

Nothing had changed with Hitsugaya's condition, except that now Hinamori accompanied him without leaving a step. Like a shadow. One day Unohana came to them with great news. The center room had notified them that there has been a lead as to a cure for this kind of disease. However, it may take some time to find a proper cure, so Hitsugaya will still have to endure with it for a while.

Everyone thought that Hitsugaya's condition is stable, except Unohana. She should be happy he's not thrashing anymore, thanks to Hinamori, but for some reason, she felt that something is still not right. In her head, she slowly went over the symptoms. _Quiver, yes. Lose breath, yes. Burn up, yes. Lose desire to live, yes. _So… What was next?

**Wounds.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The True Meaning of Pain 

Just as Unohana-taichou realized this, Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open, and he began struggling against his mask and IV, as if he were in pain.

**Unohana: **This is really bad! Oh no.. Everyone leave immediately so I can give emergency treatment.

**Hinamori: **Huh? What's going on? Why… How… Where…

Unohana glanced at Hinamori wearily. "Quiver, lose breath, burn up, lose desire to live, we might be able to deal with. I have to ask you Hinamori, has Hitsugaya-taichou had any very bad injuries in his life?

**Hinamori:** Well, yes. The time when he protected me from the tiger that threatened to attack, the time he fought Aizen, and the time he fought with the Arrancar in the human world. Oh, he also sustained many injuries in the war. That' all I know of. I'm sure that there were more.

**Unohana:** This is even worse than I thought. Hinamori, you see, this stage will get back all his old injuries at once, and making it ten times worse.

They stared at each other for a while. Then Hinamori slowly backed out of the room. Leaving Unohana alone with the child prodigy. "Okay, lets get ready then." Not a moment too soon. Hitsugaya's yells died down as blood soaked his body.

"Quick! Get the emergency treatment squad in here ASAP!" hollered Unohana through the door. A few seconds later, 10 shinigami burst through the door with all their equipment. "You don't need that now!" said Unohana in frustration. "Just stop the bleeding!"

"Hai, Taichou!"

They rushed around, trying to obey their orders. Unohana was still busy trying to heal up Hitsugaya's wounds. But they were coming at such an alarming rate, and opening up right after she healed them.

**Unohana:** This is getting us nowhere! Gotta do something quick! Arrgh!

Just then, a messenger from center room came in. "Unohana-taichou! We might've found a way to heal Methabanium!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Journey to the Stream of Life 

**Unohana:** Really? What?

**Messenger:** It's called the _Stream of Life_. It heals wounds right away, reduces fever, and quivering. We figured that there may be a substance in there that counters Methabanium.

**Unohana:** Then let's hurry!

**Messenger:** No, there's something else. It's true that the Stream of Life can heal Methabanium, but the journey there is extremely difficult.

**Unohana:** How difficult?

**Messenger:** In soul society, there are only 2 people who can make it though. One is the commander general, and the other one is…

**Unohana:** Who?

**Messenger:** Hitsugaya-taichou.

**Unohana:** The commander general probably won't come with us; he's always so busy. But Hitsugaya-taichou is in no condition to fight either.

**Messenger:** That's the problem. So how are we going to get there?

**Unohana:** Then there's only one way.

**Messenger:** And that is…?

**Unohana:** Well… I suppose.. I could…. Use…. It….

**Messenger:** What's It?

**Unohana:** A special medicine. It heals the user completely for 30 minutes.

**Messenger:** Then why don't you use it?

**Unohana:** Because it results in a little sacrifice from the user.

**Messenger:** What sacrifice?

**Unohana:** Well, once the medicine wears out, the disease will be 5 times worse.

**Messenger:** ? But aren't we heading for the cure right now?

**Unohana:** That may be right, but what if we can't get there in 30mins? Then Hitsugaya-taichou will be sick again, worse than ever.

**Messenger:** I think we should take the risk. If we leave things the way it is, won't Hitsugaya-taichou die anyway?

**Unohana:** True… Okay! It's decided then!

**Messenger:** So? Who do you want to ask to accompany Hitsugaya-taichou?

**Unohana:** Only one person will be willing to do this task. Someone who truly loves Hitsugaya-taichou.

**Messenger:** Who's that?

**Unohana:** Hinamori-kun.

Not long after, Unohana arrived at Hinomori-fukutaichou's office. "Ahh, wuts the matter, taichou?" asked Hinamori. After Unohana explained to her what was going on, she agreed immediately. "Ah, hold on, I have to talk to Matsumoto-san first." "About what?" questioned Unohana. "Well, she needs to take care of my paperwork for half an hour." "Oh, right, I forgot about that," said Unohana.

After Matsumoto came and substituted for Hinamori, they were ready. Unohana forced the pill down the fiercely bleeding Hitsugaya, and turned around to Hinamori. Almost immediately, Hitsugaya started massaging his temples and yawning. "What are we doing here? Huh? I don't get this at all!" After Unohana-taichou was done explaining, Hinamori exclaimed, "We're ready. Then let's go!"

About five minutes later, Unohana, the messenger, Hinamori and Hitsugaya reached the edge of the dangerous forest. "Good luck in there!" said the messenger. "Huh?" asked a confused Hitsugaya. "You're not coming with us?" "Hell no! Do you have an idea what will happen to me if I venture in there? You guys are both high-rank officers, so you can probably handle it, but I DEFINITELY can't!" He stopped to catch his breath. "Alright already! I get the damn message! Can you just leave then?" shouted Hitsugaya.

The minute Hinamori and Hitsugaya entered the forest; they sensed incredibly strong spiritual presence. The only ones they've ever known with that kind of presence was that drifter, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki captain, and Zaraki, captain of the 11th division. Taking on either one of them would've made them sustain heavy injuries.

**Hinamori:** Shhh… better be quite…

**Hitsugaya:** I know that!

**Hinamori: **Let's keep going forward then…

**Hitsugaya:** I know that too!

A while later, they reached what seemed to be the heart of the forest. Just then, a wild yell seemed to come from beneath their feet. "Uwaah! What was that?" Hinamori screamed, clutching Hitsugaya tightly. 'For some reason, Shiro-chan is blushing…' thought Hinamori. However they didn't have time for this little bit of "Love" as the dirt began cracking open revealing…nothing. Well, that's what they thought at first, but they soon found out that just because something wasn't solid, didn't mean that it's not there. It could be abstract, like…heat. Hinamori and Hitsugaya were instantly as hot as newly fried ducks. The heat even cooked their brains. As Hinamori was about to collapse, Hitsugaya finally had some sense to draw out is Zanpakutou and release his Shikai. "Descend upon the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!" shouted Hitsugaya.

Right away, the heat turned to coolness. "Arigatou, Shiro-chan!" panted Hinamori. "It's nothi-hey! I'm a captain too, y'know! Show some respect! Baka bed-wetter Momo!" "I do not wet my bed!" Hinamori shouted. Then she added "At least usually I don't." Hitsugaya burst out laughing, something rare for him. Without that, they ventured even further in. As they did so, they noticed the spiritual presence growing ever so much stronger.

**Hinamori:** Careful now, Shiro-chan, it's getting closer!

**Hitsugaya:** I KNOW! And it's Hitsugaya-TAICHOU!

**Hinamori:** Whatever, Shiro-chan

**Hitsugaya:** I THOUGHT I SAID TO CALL ME TAICHOU!


End file.
